Silent Requiem (New Beginnings)
| race = Earth Pony | sex = Female | faction = | family = | statusintro = | statuscurrent = | eyes = | mane = | coat = | magic aura = | accessories = | misc1 = | misc1text = | misc2 = | misc2text = | cutie mark = | headercolor = #474b3d | headerfontcolor = #a32c24 | headerfontglow = | headerfontsize = 200% }} Silent Requiem is a filly, and one of the main character from the side story New Beginnings. History Silent Requiem grew up in the wasteland town of South Junction. Requiem's parents and everypony she knew where killed in a violent Raider attack. They were trying to kidnap Requiem when Aurora showed up. Aurora knew she wasn't strong enough to kill them all, having barely managed to kill six of them and so she scared them off with her Alicorn status and some bluffing. Requiem was very shy about approaching Aurora and understandably so, given she is an Alicorn. After some coaxing, she followed Aurora out of her room. Aurora named her Silent Requiem for her quiet demeanour and the name Requiem on her bedroom door. Requiem and Aurora cremated the town residents remains and left, taking any personal effects Requiem had with them. Requiem and Aurora seeking shelter from the rain, stumble across the Blueblood Central Library. Inside the library they recovered a tome Legends and Lore: A Complete Collection which Aurora has taken the habit of reading to her at night. They traveled to the Applejack Ranger compound at the Ministry of Peace Hospital where they were fired upon. They managed to get the rangers to stop and explained Requiem's presence with Aurora, since her home was now gone. They sent Aurora and Requiem to a broadcast station to reactivate it or else bring them a component from the tower. Requiem followed Aurora when she tracked down the Raiders who slaughtered South Junction. She found Aurora underground, coated in the gore of the Raider leader whom she had pulverized into an unrecognizable pulp. Requiem was terrified of Aurora but eventually learned to trust her again. They also rescued Arsenal from the Raiders. They made their way to the Applejack Ranger compound after briefly meeting The Conductor. Once they arrive at the compound, the filly stays with Star Paladin Lilac, whilst Aurora takes Arsenal to get medical treatment. Requiem was seen crying and being comforted by the crippled Lilac and was her regular silent self the next day. Aurora tries to leave Requiem behind at The Junkyard for her safety, but she follows Aurora after getting Scraps to make her a set of Saddlebags with her Cutie-mark on them. She caught up with Aurora in the town of Manestreet and stayed with her until Stable 66 where they got separated again, she was left with Arsenal whilst Aurora tried to rescue the slaves at Pleasant Acre's. She came to rescue Aurora, alongside Arsenal. Allowing the Alicorn to hug her. She was effected by Doublethink's magic when Aurora was leading the slaves out of Pleasant Acre's but hasn't shown any ill-effects. Aurora leads Arsenal and Requiem to the town of Berry Patch Vineyards where they rescue the filly Earth Bound and escort her and her grandmother Violet Strings back to The Junkyard. Requiem then assists in bathing Scraps and stays by Aurora's side during Scraps and Arsenal's date. Abilities Requiem has shown herself to be extremely agile and a skilled Hoof to Hoof combatant. She can kill Bloatsprites with ease and she is able to sneak and move more quietly than a normal foal. She has a natural talent for rummaging and scavenging items. She has also shown an ability to find Aurora as she found her after Aurora tried to leave her behind for her own safety, this suggests she has some knowledge of tracking. She also has some skill in Fallen Legion Caeser Style Hoof to Hoof combat, as shown by a perk she has and by the way she has been shown practicing her hoof to hoof combat. Notes *Incredibly quiet *Intelligent *Has a habit of rummaging for loot *Well practiced in hoof-to-hoof combat *Is very stealthy *Quite frequently rides on Aurora's back *Seems to view Aurora as a guardian Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Main Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Foals